


tomorrow is a new day

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: p.s. I want to especially thank to #brokenhighways :)





	1. Chapter 1

Zero has been watching for a while since Jude talks to somebody. All luck is in the shadows. He doesn't want to do this, but he cann't help yourself. How did he let this happen? He is a great, glorious star who just should snap with his fingers and everyone lurks around him and fills his every wish.  
But Jude was not of these people. He was kind, talked to him from time to time, but that was all. Whatever he tried didn't work with Jude.  
However, when Jude first disclose discreetly that he wasn't interested, Zero didn't even try with the ecapades he had otherwise performed regularly. He even caught herself that been spending more time in the apartment by mourning over his destiny than with a team somewhere out there.  
And now, as he looks at him, asks himself what Jude has so much to attract him. He cann't even determine it. He hoped no one would notice it and proclaim him for stalker.  
He also knew that Jude would soon be married. He was some time with Dona, firm lawyer. Jude was a good man and probably totally straight, why would he ever want to have something with the bad boy LA Devils?  
What the hell did he doing?  
Above all, Jude is Oscar's son. Oscar is at the head of the Kinkade dynasty, which besides LA Devils owns almost half the city. As much as Zero was rich, his pedigree was far from satisfactory.  
So when everything is taken away and summed up, this is a very bad idea from the beginning. He is aware of this, but some devil drags him to Jude despite everything.  
This is not healthy, and it is really time to stop. He decides to go with the boys somewhere, where has women and drinks, so he comes down from the tribune and goes to the parking lot.  
*  
Jude might have been a bit naive, but he was not blind. He had long ago noticed that Zero with some miracle, often find where he is.   
He has been in the team for two years now. There is nothing that he did not do. Oscar sometimes blame him for bringing Zero in.  
Far from being Zero badly played, on the contrary, he was great. What he was worried about was his behavior outside the court. He was dealing with problems wherever he would appear. Like a hurricane. Jude has saved him several times from Oscar's rage by saying that every PR is a good PR, even such as Zero produced abundantly.  
Jude was fond of Zero, he was sympathetic him in a strange way. Zero was all he didn't. Zero did all that Jude didn't dare to think. Jude did what they expected of him. The Oscar was a good father, but he was strict. The old school, who was expecting all his statues to be respected without hesitation.  
Jude led the PR service at Oscar's firm. They didn't always agree, but he was patient and knew how to win him. Oscar had to admit that he had inherited his infallible instinct for work.  
In private life, somehow allowed him to impose certain norms and rules only for peace in the home. So to speak. Jude had long lived in his apartment, but he knew exactly what Oscar was expecting from him.  
Dona was Oscar's tastes. The daughter of a local politician. This year Jude and Don were supposed to get married. So she planned it. Jude felt as if nobody asked him anything.  
Just because of all this or despite that, he enjoyed the attention Zero would give him.  
*  
Zero wakes up with such a drumming in his head that cann't remember where he was, or where he is now. He tried to get up to look for some water, but his head fell back on the pillow. His eyes are getting used to the semi-dark room.  
There are two naked women in his bed. He hoped this was his bed. Going to get up and take the kitchen. When he swallowed two pills and water, leaned on the sink and thought again of Jude. Oh, no, shit ...  
He doesn't even care who they are or how they look like women sleeping in his bed. He sat in front of the TV and waited for the headache to drop a bit. Get dressed up and decide to go running. It always helped to clear his mind. Asked the housekeeper to send off the ladies. The man laughs, it was not his first time "Okay, Mr. Zero" he says, but Zero has already run into the street.  
*  
Jude had one of those hard-earned supper last night. His and Dona's family met in order to arrange details about the wedding. Of course the dinner was debacle. Everyone had their own opinions and ideas wich wanted to impose on the other side.  
After a while, Jude excluded and worried about what his life would be in the future. He was a little sorry, a little apprehensive, and then everything became ridiculous to him. Obviously, Dona had noticed that and left the house demonstratively with her parents.  
Jude shakes his head, and says he will solve it tomorrow, so he goes to his apartment.  
The first thing that comes to his mind in the morning is Zero, which makes smile on his face. He got up and started to morning run before work.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero lower the baseball cap deep across his eyes. Although it is too early and there are few people on the street, it would not end up meeting with fans in this state. His legs are heavy, but with every mile he gets better.  
Today his "healing therapy" begins to end up with something that will never happen.  
And of course, these things only happen to him, he sees Jude waiting for coffee in one of the street stalls. He is thinking about which side he can escape, but too late. "Zero?" Jude called in his direction.  
Zero approached, and Jude kindly asks "What kind of coffee do you want?" Zero would rather say he didn't drink coffee, but hears himself saying "Ordinary, black." Jude repeats to the salesman, so when he takes coffee, adds one to Zero "I thought you weren't a morning person?" If Jude finds out how sore he looks, he is kind enough to not comment on it. "Usually I did not, but this morning I needed a bit of shaking" Zero looks at him. Jude seems to have come from the fashion show, as always.  
They slowly walk in silence while drinking coffee. "Would you like to go for a drink sometime?" Jude suddenly asked him. Zero looked at him astonished, so Jude began to apologize "I'm sorry, stupid idea, if you don't want ..." Zero interrupts him when he gather "Of course I want to. Call me whenever you want, thank you for the coffee, I have to go ..." Than suddenly turned and ran in the other direction.

He didn't want to be rude, but doesn't want Jude to see how euphoric he was. Perhaps Jude didn't mean anything with that, but he didn't mind. He will accept anything.  
This is something it frightens him. Friend Zone? Isn't it for losers? Still, he can not take a silly smile from his face as he runs toward the apartment.  
Peered inside to be sure, girls are gone, thank God. He immediately went to the shower and could have breakfast before the training.  
At the door he glanced back to the coffee wich Jude bought him, and went in a new day with a smile.  
*  
Jude is repents the next day. Why did he do that? He knew Zero like him. Why he reheats his hope?  
He was practically married. Shit.  
And yet, one drink will not kill him. Promise is a promise. When he sees the training team going to the locker room, Jude calls him "Do you want today?" Zero hasn't been sure until now that Jude has seriously thought of him and found him unprepared. Somehow he can say that he will be ready for half an hour. When hung up, it becomes nervous again.

Jude is waiting for him at the parking lot "Do you have any special wishes?" He asks when Zero sits in the car. Jude drives Volvo, Zero noticed that as rich as he was, he wasn't arrogant. "I don't, wherever you want." While Jude drives to his favorite club, an unpleasant silence reigns. Arrives quickly and they placed on the table.  
Jude should be relaxed, but Zero nervous somehow goes over to him. "So what was your day?" He tries a little to shake off "OK." Zero briefly responded grimly holding the glass that the waiter had lowered to the table a few minutes ago.  
"What are you doing in your spare time?" Jude continue. Zero remembered horribly last night, as if Jude could read his thoughts.   
"Well you know, TV, movie or something like that" Zero offers the stupidest possible answer. Did he really say that?  
"Listen, we are just two guys who come after work for a drink. Nothing unusual. I hope I'm not so scary?" Jude tries to tease, so Zero finally smiles.

Since then, the conversation has gone a little bit slimmer. About the business, about basketball, about Ohio ... Zero relaxes somewhere after the third drink. Only now appears to be an even greater problem. Jude is a pleasant interlocutor. They can talk about everything. He is measured and not imposed.  
When he says he should go home, Zero is encouraged to ask "Maybe they might repeat this sometimes?" Not sure is it Jude serious when he says "Of course."   
They greetings and Zero thanked him when Jude brought him to his car, then rode into the night.

Zero sits in his car for some time. That evening had sealed his life. He is inextricably in love with a man who will never be his.  
The hard heart decides it's time to move on. From now on he will try to avoid places where he can meet him. He will devote himself to do what he does best, play basketball .  
Start engine of his jaguar XJ and decided to change car too. Enough with old life. New me, he repeat to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude totally misjudged Zero. He thought he was superficial and tedious outside the field. On the contrary, when he relaxed, Zero was charming and funny. He was interested in it.   
Jude saw how much Zero was sorry when they went home, but he didn't want to risk it. He really liked him. And just for that couldn't have allowed such a thing.  
But all fell into the water, when the third day he met Zera accidentally on the corridor and invited him to drink again. Zero tries to figure out some excuse and then agrees. Of course he agreed. I do not have any self-esteem, think a little bit angry.  
After that, from time to time they go for a drink or dinner. They get a little acquainted and become friends.   
One night at club Jude is more silent than usual. "Something wrong?" Zero ponders worried. Jude seems to think how will ask, and somehow he overtook his mouth "Would you like to come to the wedding?" Zero looked at him confused. He doesn't know what to answer, but he can see how much it would mean to Jude "Of course" He says with a smile, but on his way to the apartment that night his heart breaks down in a thousand pieces.  
At once he turned car and headed for Jude's apartment. He doesn't know what to say or whether he will go stupid, but he cann't longer endure this tension.  
*  
When Jude opens, he asks if something has happened. Zero stepped in and just standing in silence. He thinks how wrong this is. Jude invited him to the wedding, so what is he doing here?  
And then feel hand on his. Jude took him to the couch and they both sat down. He turned to him and caresses his cheek, then drop kiss on his lips.  
This is not happening ... Zero thought and as if dreaming he starts returns kisses and touches. He is gentle and obedient, doesn't want to scare him "Sorry, I don't want to do something that's not pleasant to you." Jude laughs and takes him to the bed. "I want to see you" he glanced at him.  
Both are slowly removing clothes and just looking each other. Jude lie down in bed, and Zero beside him. He leave Jude the initiative while exploring every part of his body.  
Zero almost heard Jude's heart beat when Jude whispered "I've never been with a man until now." Zero put his hand on his thigh "Don't worry we willn't do anything you didn't like. Even if we are not doing anything, it's OK." Jude in some time feeling excited and protected.  
Until that night, he never thought of something like this. But at this point everything is the way it should be. A naked body that suits his. Lips moving along with his so soft and damp that every kiss sends an electric shock to the bottom of his womb.  
He has the feeling that will exaggerate before Zero puts his hand on his crotch. And really after a few more pats, it's enough for Zero to take his dick away with his hand and see the colors exploding behind his closed eyes and feeling a damp jet between his legs.  
Zero kissed him and leads him through the orgasm. And then whit humid hand of Jude's sperm begins to satisfy himself. Don't pass long when the jug spills on their chest and belly.  
Jude stretched his hand down and bring to his own mouth to taste. All this fascinates him. Zero feels such a responsibility like has never felt.  
He knew what was good, what a bad , and what a superb sex. But this is something else. He is not sure whether he has long wanted him or is what he heard others have been talking about and has never experienced before. Ecstasy.  
After a common shower Zero says he has to go, and Jude doesn't stop him.  
He not sure how he came to the apartment. He feels like he was the first time. Remember how many times after the sex he got up and went without reflection. Now that he wanted to stay, he just couldn't.  
He's been agonizing for the next few days. He knows that Jude is busy with wedding obligations. He didn't see him these days, and he hoped he wouldn't. He is prematurely about going to the wedding, but he has promised, how will betraying the only person he loved?  
*  
The night before the big day, he heard a quiet knock. He opens and finds Jude standing on his door. "Hey" he simply says, and they just hugged tightly. There was no need for great words. Zero understood everything. He took him to the bed and undress both. Covering them and just squeezed beside him.  
*  
Jude feel half asleep the lips on his thighs. He should feel guilty, as on the day of your wedding be in someone else's bed, but Zero's lips have taken away the power of rational thinking.  
Zero crossed went over to his balls, so Jude instinctively spread his legs. It sucks alternately one by one, torturing him. When he thinks he cann't withstand anymore, Zero lick pre cum from the top. Lick with tongue around few more times and took him in the mouth. Hold him firmly on the hips until it sucks it long and torturing.  
Jude was totally lost. Out of these lips that will not be his from today. From the hand that embrace it as if it is the greatest precious thing in the world. Of all this, he willn't be nearly recovered. And as his thoughts run away from the thrill of pleasure he explodes into Zero mouth. He pulls him up and kissed hungry. He wants to remember every second for who knows what future expects it from today.  
Zero as if reading his thoughts, hugging him desperately "Just a little bit" whispered in his hair, and then release the squeeze.   
He knows he must let him, because he was never his...


	4. Chapter 4

After the wedding that was worthy of the "royal couple" as Oscar called them, life continues at the usual rhythm. For everyone, except Jude. They came back from the honeymoon and now they lived together. However, Jude didn't move away from that night and morning at Zero. Whatever he tried to overcome, didn't help.  
He knew he was a coward and had no courage to oppose his father. And he knows Dona didn't deserve it. But he still is doing what they expects of him, comforted himself.  
*  
Zero didn't come to the wedding. He broke the promise, but it was easier than watching Jude leaves again.  
Days somehow managed to get off, but nights were unbearable. He knew he had to stop, but how? They say time heals all the wounds, is he the only exception?  
*  
Strangely they didn't meet in the Arena, and then there was a break between the season. Zero travels on vacation. It doesn't matter where, just to get out of town. But not far away, besides women, drinks, the sea, the sun, he hadn't forgotten.  
He still felt smooth skin, soft kisses, the fragrance of the Jude cologne... Several months have passed, but the intensity of his feelings has not diminished.  
He will not take the first step. It would not be fair, he had nothing to lose. Jude ruled his life, and Zero knew he knew it too.

***  
Before the season he started training. One evening he has been showering for a long time, so he doesn't notice that everyone has already gone, or how late it is.  
Suddenly he senses the arms that hugged him and Jude's naked body is clinging to his. His heart begins to bend in his throat.  
"Remember me?" Jude whispered to his ear. Zero took a deep breath when he folded his hands. They just stick to each other as the water flows through their bodies.  
Zero wants to be angry, wants shout, even push him and go, but he has no power. All of his power of wills rests in those black eyes when he turns him to himself.  
"Why did you come?" He wanted to sound angry, but his voice cracked. Jude kisses him once and again ... and again, and as if nothing had happened they again lost in one another. Zero lifted him to the sink and Jude wraps his legs around his hips. They still kissed for a while when Jude says "I want to feel you inside me" Zero moved away a little and looked for a bag on the bench beside him. Jude is leaning on the glass. Zero search some time, so he says "I do not have a lubricant, only condom."  
"It does not matter, we can try?" Jude responds enthusiastically.   
Zero approached and kissed him again and pushed hand between his legs, caressing his thighs. Jude raised his knees and spread his legs, expecting Zero to do what he wanted for a long time. Zero spits in his hand and gently circles around his hole, watching the magnified man in front of him. He pushed one finger slowly inside, and Jude pulled him closer. He push the second and third and sees Jude struggling to overcome the pain. Rolled the condom and spit it again. He knows he'll hurt even stronger, but he has the urge to hurt him. Place the tip at his entrance and begin to push the inches per inch until it reaches the end. Jude bites lips, and then Zero starts moving. Every stroke is stronger and he sees on Jude face when the pain passes into pleasure. Hold his hands with one hand stick on the mirror, not allowing him to touch himself.  
The anger has passed him, he just feels the same as Jude. Pleasure and growing orgasm.   
Jude spilled seed on both, untouched. Zero boosts the rhythm. Now needs him so little. Jude moan loudly in his mouth, and after a few minutes spilled again, and right after it Zero spilled in the condom.  
Fallen through him, both are breathing heavily. A couple of minutes they should be able to separate. Jude is still on the sink, his legs were numb. Zero carry him to the showers. He gently massages his whole body, especially his painful ass "Sorry, I should not be so rough" Zero caresses him on the face. Jude smiles "It's okay, I deserve it. I want to feel you, and now I'll feel you for days" and kiss him again long and desperately.  
They are dressed in silence. There is nothing to say. Jude goes first. When he tried to say something, Zero put his hand on his mouth, "Don't, leave it at that" he kissed him last time and turned to his things. While packing up his bag, he hears the steps that go away and broke his heart again. 

Finally decide that it is enough. The season has not started yet, the transition period lasts. He will sign a contract in Dallas. He will probably be far enough away, at least he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero fit in the new team very fast. He needed a new beginning. At first his new colleagues were skeptical, of course they knew everything about him, but this was a pretty new Zero now.  
He had been out for a while with the girl who had met at one of the team party. Every day more and more he recovered. Jude was a pale memory. Still it was difficult days, but less and less. The distance somehow calmed and comforted him. Only he hoped that Jude was happy.  
*  
Jude continued with his life as he knew. Far from being happy. Fortunately, Dona was more interested in his job than Jude, so he did it somehow. He was happy that at least they don't have children. Oscar sometimes asked when he would be a grandfather, but Jude would have said that he was not yet in time and thought that neither child should grow up with such parents.  
He often thought of Zero. At some moments he fought to visit him, but would give up. It wouldn't be fair. He hoped Zero found his place under the sun.

He had come to work earlier today because he had some backlogs. The first thing that came into his eyes when the newspaper screened a huge title that Zero had a serious traffic accident last night.  
He doesn't think for a moment. Pick up things, book a flight and drop at the airport. During the entire flight he didn't allow himself to think what if...  
Just now standing in front of his room, catch him panic. Fortunately there is nobody. He went in and saw him helplessly lying, wrapped in bandages and full of scratches. The doctor explained that he was not in danger, but his legs were most injured.  
Jude sat beside the bed and took his hand. Why he was so stubborn? Almost lost the only person he loves. Now he can only hope that Zero will forgive him.   
After a few hours Zero wakes up and smiles when he sees him "You came?" Jude kisses his hand "Of course, and I will stay if you allow me."  
Zero feels pain throughout the body despite drugs, but his heart is full "What will be at home?" he suddenly become serious. "They will manage without me" Jude didn't care more for anyone other than Zero.  
In the next few days, Zero girlfriend will swear that something is happening between them. He didn't even know that Jude existed until now. After a while, she just stops coming. Zero didn't even notice.  
After a some time, Zero left the hospital. Jude arranged for him to be accommodated in the Center where he would get full care of further treatment. Hires a flat near so he can visit him every day.  
Dona doesn't even blink when Jude tells her to leave her. It seemed as if she had expected it. Oscar threatens him with everything, but Jude doesn't care. All that matters to him now is that Zero heals.  
From day to day Zero is all the better. Every afternoon, Jude makes him company. He already walking slowly. They walk around or sit in the garden and talk. Jude feared what to do with his career, but didn't want to talk about it yet. Zero didn't think much about, it didn't matter to him. Jude is near him, everything else is irrelevant.  
When he ends up with therapies, Jude asks him if he wants to live with him. Zero has never dared to think about anything like this, but now he is enthusiastic. Somehow he hopes that it is not just Jude's caprice, but he is happy and doesn't want to allow black thoughts to shut him down.  
Jude does everything to help him in further recovery. There is still nothing more intimate about them except kisses and hugs. It's like they're actually moving from the beginning. They have all the time of the world.  
One night while watching a movie, Zero says "I don't want to come back." Jude looked at him interested "Me neither" and both laugh, than Zero continues because it seemed that Jude didn't understand "No, I do not want to play anymore." Jude is a little surprised "But you've work so hard." Zero embraced him "Jude, not your fault. I just think I've given enough. It's time to think of yourself ... and you, of course" than kiss him long. When he split, Jude kissed his palm "I agree, I just wonder if you are completely sure" Zero nodded. "I'm sure, I think about it since you came."  
They leaned back and continued to watch movie. Who knows what the future will bring to them, but they are finally together and that is only important.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time neither doesn't work. Time used for travel and vacation. And more importantly, to get to know each other. Jude now knows what it means when someone loves you unconditionally.  
Jude sometimes got angry Oscar's messages. Jude tells him that he can only see them together, if he ever wanted to, if not his loss. It was enough for someone else to determine how he live his life.  
They have been thinking about buying a home recently and about where to live. Maybe in a small town. Jude is a choice left to Zero. Wherever it is, he will follow.  
He still wanted to make up for the time he had spent separately and when both of them suffered. Zero knew this, and told him a hundred times that there was no need for that. Then it was not their time, but now that it has come, it will use it in the best possible way.  
Zero didn't complain at all that he was no longer basketball player. Jude took advantage of his knowledge, and with the lowest possible expense he freed his contractual obligations. They were free as birds.  
But Zero wanted one more thing, and he didn't know how Jude would react. He wanted the kids. He wanted him and Jude to have children. To be a real family.  
In addition to witty data, neither Jude knew anything about his childhood. He just didn't want to recall the horror he was experiencing along with the other unhappy kids . He thought he'd leave the past better where he belonged.  
And again, the desire for children was partly because of that. Jude once said it was better that Dona and he didn't have children, but Zero couldn't conclude anything from that. Doesn't Jude want any children or just with her?  
*  
One morning while Jude is sleeping, Zero makes breakfast and coffee and brings into the bedroom. Leave to the cabinet and wakes him with kisses.  
"I'm afraid to ask what this means" Jude murmurs in the pillow while enjoying the kisses and touches. Zero continues. Jude turned and kissed him, then straightened up and leaned on the pillow, took the coffee and waited. Zero sits beside him "You know, I want to ask something for a long time." Jude encouraged him "Of course, I can not imagine some you cann't ask me."  
Zero put the cup on the cabinet. "OK, I'll tell you. Jude Kinkade, would you like to have kids with me?"  
Jude looks at him a little surprised but needs a moment to get together "I want everything with you, kids too" and embraced him forgetting to hold coffee. Luckily somehow not ended up with throwing it on the bed. Jump to his lap and look long in his eyes that shines with some special shine "Wait, kids? How many?" Zero is made as to account "Well ... at least a basketball team ..." Jude laughs and kiss him "You'll be the best father in the world ..."

Zero turned him on his back and covered it with his body. "I want you" whispers between kisses. Jude already feels both of them are "wake up."  
Zero dropped all the way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses on Jude's body and undress his boxers. Lift Jude's feet as much as possible and dive into his hole. It sucks and lick all the way around, so whenever he hear Jude louder moan, he begins to push his tongue as deeply as possible, encouraging Jude to open up more and allow him to penetrate. Jude's legs are in the air, his hands are taken to the back of the bed, and Zero holds his hips with his strong hands. It seems to him that this lasts forever.  
Zero by the movement of Jude body can feel he is close. He continues with thrust and then suddenly felt the wetness between his own legs. He cann't believe it, but he continues and really, needs a few thrust when Jude shakes the muscles and ejects cum.  
When he dropped his legs and pulled him to himself, Jude smiles happily "I cann't believe, this happened me for the first time." Zero laughed a little boldly and squeezed him completely exhausted and satisfied. "Your excitement was enough to bring me to the climax, you see" and put Jude hand between his legs. "You know, while we were not together, I often thought of you and It was only enough to close my eyes and a few moves with my hand, so I could reach the top of this as well." Jude just caresses his face and removed wet hair from his forehead "Me too, but now we will all make it up."  
They are sweaty and sticky, but they don't care. Just enjoy each other.  
Soon will come a time when they will not be alone. Zero will give him a real family. Life is beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days they submit a request for adoption. They hoped for a small child, but if it is not possible, they were ready to think. They didn't want to surrogate mother, there were so many children without a parent they need a home.  
They were ready for anything they could possibly wait on this road. And when they all delayed they didn't lose hope, supported each other to be patient. Nothing is simple in life.  
In the meantime, Jude started to work in a small PR agency. He took Zero's last name, because he didn't want to associate him with Oscar. He was perfectly capable of getting any job by himself.  
Zero had to decorate the house they bought when they decided to stay in Dallas. He was paying special attention to the children's room.  
So when he wanted to send a message to the Jude with a picture of some detail, his cell phone rings "Mr. Zero?" Female voice on the other side he didn't known.  
"I am" he answered.   
"Can you get to the adoption agency?" woman continues.   
Zero no longer listens her, just says it comes and hangs. He immediately calls Jude and says he is coming. All the way to the agency, no one talks.  
Woman who waited for them present yourself as Beth. She bring them to the office "Gentlemen I have great news, soon one of the staff will bring a baby" Jude catches Zero hands. The assistant bring the boys, how much they can determine for about three years.   
"This is Max" girl says, and the boy clings tightly closer to her.   
Zero tried to say something when he heard baby cry from another room "Are there yet somebody coming for a baby?"   
Beth looked at him sadly "No, that's Max's twin sisters, you know, for girls we will hardly find foster parents."   
Zero looked at Jude and stood up "Can we see them?"   
Jude crouch near Max "We want to go see what the sisters are doing?" And child goes after him. When they come into the room, the girls lie in the bed. Max put his hand through grilles on the crib and girls stopped crying.  
"We cann't separate brother and sisters" Zero turns to Beth who looking at him confused "we want them all."  
All of a sudden, everybody is getting ready to prepare children. Jude and Zero are aware that this changes everything. First of all, they have a not enough things for three children, but they don't want to panic, everything can be solved.  
When they sign everything you need, Beth helps them to put kids in car. Max stays in the seat and Zero sits with the twin, Maya and Martha behind.  
At home all it's better. Feed all the children and change them. Maya and Martha already sleeping on their bedroom. Jude for some time watching cartoons with Max, and he is sleeping too. Max was already aware of what he meant to be an older brother, he needed a break too, so Jude brought him to the twins in bed.  
Jude and Zero amazed look at the scene in front of them. Zero took him by the hand "I love you, Jude" Jude smirked "I love you too. Let's get them to sleep, let's order to give us some basic things, okay?"  
From that day, their life turned upside down. There are good and less good days, but they get used to each other. Max is still closed, but thankful to be together with his sisters.  
They didn't ask what happened to their parents, but they got complete custody of the children, which means that no one will be able to take them even if they change their minds. The twins are too small to remember whatever it is, and Max will eventually fade all the ugly memories.  
The twins were real girls, and from the first day they favored Zero, while Max was holding more with Jude.  
Jude now works less from home and they shares all obligations. With the arrival of the children, the house has become a real home.  
After two months, they finally have little time for each other when all the kids fall asleep.  
After a quick sex, they both look at the baby monitor, who is so quiet and both laughed. "Uh, now I'm clear why people with children don't have time for sex" Jude says while wearing a T-shirt and a boxer "Please promise me we will not be one of those couples "Zero looks at him from the bed, still naked" Mhm, I promise " and pull him back for another quick round. Jude doesn't mind.  
Each day is a new experience, and they learning something new. All kids have adjusted very well. Max likes to sit with Jude while reading him or watching the cartoons. Zero sat with Maya and Martha on the floor, learning them first words and steps.  
They want to memorize and preserve each moment. At Zero all this particular works very healing. All his ugly memories become just a shady shadow.  
One day, when they are ready for lunch, the door bell rings. Zero is closer and opens "Oscar?" surprisingly looking at him "Come in" call him in just as if he saw him yesterday "Jude, see whom I found" Zero shouted at the kitchen.  
When Jude saw him, almost dropped the lunch out of his hand.   
"Hello" Oscar finally spoke.   
"How did you find us?" Jude asks, not knowing what to ask, while Martha holds for him still unsteady on his feet.  
"Excuse me if I didn't announce it, if it is not convenient for you, I can come back another time?" Oscar says looking at the kids.  
"No need, come on, sit down" Zero shows him a seat at the table "You can dine with us."  
Max looks suspiciously at him over the table "Dad, who is this man?" whispers to Zero, who sat beside him.   
"I'm yours grandfather" Oscar says quietly, looking at Max with a smile.  
Jude and Zero look at each other.  
"Did you say I can come see you when I want to?" Oscar ask Jude.  
"Of course, is everything all right?" Jude asks him until puts the girls in their chairs.   
"You have a beautiful family" Oscar looked at both man "I know I was stubborn, but if you let me, I'd love to be part of your life."  
Jude is happily fit "There is no reason for you not to be. The kids would be happy to meet you."  
That night when Oscar went to the hotel and they put the children on the bed, Jude and Zero talked. They hope the Oscar is honest. Indeed, they would have nothing against children to get to know their grandfather better.   
Zero embraces Jude "We need to give everyone a chance. We all sometimes made mistakes." Jude snuggle to him, thinking how happy he is. Zero gave him even what didn't know he needed. Oscar may have been stubborn, but he wasn't a bad man. Jude knew in the depths of the soul that he would change his mind once. "I know, everyone needs a family" and sleeps happy as every day since Zero is next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Oscar didn't accept Zero just to bring Jude back to his life. Actually he see how much they loved each other, how they attached to the children, how much their house looked like a home. Something he has almost forgotten.  
He didn't know why he was so unreasonable. He was proud of the Jude because he followed his heart. He was proud of both and wanted to show them somehow.  
They were now more often seen each other. Zero and Jude visited him with the children several times. He led them proudly at lunches, showed the club to kids, led them to the amusement park. Oscar couldn't remember when he was the last time was so happy.

Today he was in Dallas for some meeting, so he came to them in a short visit. The kids were asleep, and Oscar sits with Jude and Zero on the table "I wanted to ask you to consider returning to LA" says to Zero who adds him coffee "I'm not getting younger and I would like to see all of you more often" Jude listening him carefully "Besides, I want to do one more thing. Jude, you are my only son, and what is mine that's yours too, but I would like it to be official. I will do it no matter what they decide. "  
Jude and Zero promise to think and talk about it. That evening, considered all the circumstances. Children grow fast. Twins will soon go to kindergarten, and Max in a small school. If you decide to move this is the right time.

Oscar is thrilled when Jude says they is coming back. They temporarily rent an apartment until they find the house.  
Jude returns to old work, with shorter working hours. Zero searches for the house and prepares children for new obligations awaiting them. They both meet the kids with the city. This time it's easier because Oscar helps a lot.  
Jude doesn't get angry that Oscar is much better grandfather than father. Like trying all the time that was not with him, he would make up for the grandchildren. Jude just thinks that some people need more time to understand. His mother died when he was only seven years old. Oscar had raised him as he knew.  
It was a huge thing for him to accept a gay son. A gay son who raised his adopted children with a partner. Jude honored this.

The kids grew and progressed. Oscar complained only for one thing. None of them was interested in basketball. Maya and Martha were already little ladies. They were interested in some other things. Max was a more artistic guy. Their fathers encouraged them and supported in everything.   
Who he was to whomever implements something? He realized that he was with the children in the same way "grew up" too.  
Zero helped Jude with work. As Oscar was slowly retired, two of them took on the duties the club leadership demanded. They didn't agree to any big party to become officially. Jude said it was just a natural sequence of life, With which Zero agreed.

Oscar was pleased to see his family, who will continue his work and his family tree. Did he need more?


End file.
